While the general concept of driving a grain drill off the ground support gauge wheels has been done before, it has never been utilized on folding grain drills. Folding drills in the prior art, as well as many non-folding drills, are driven off the press wheels of the drill which function to lightly close the furrow after the seed has been deposited. While there are many types of press wheels, the most common are constructed as a pair of facing metal discs with very little traction with the contacting earth depending upon the soil type and condition. Any slippage of these press wheels varies the spacing of the seed being discharged, lending to an inaccurate system. If the soil conditions are wet, with certain soils, there is varying amounts of slippage which the farmer cannot control. Press-wheel driven drills are also unreliable in that gangs of press wheels in certain fields pick up trash and cake with mud causing the press wheels not to turn. Quite often this will happen with the farmer not even being aware that a portion of his drill is not functioning, thereby wasting portions of his field which cannot be replanted that year. To alleviate this problem, press-wheel drive drills have gone to expensive and complex electronic monitoring systems which must constantly monitor the various gangs of press wheels at all times to make sure they are all turning.